The Bet
by mamadoom823
Summary: ReitaXEveryone *yes I did* I do not own the Gazette *I'd probably have died from nosebleed already* Warnings: Gaze sex, language, forced cross dressing Uruha and Reita make a wager and Reita loses. Now he has to be the band slave for the day. This is what happens when I don't write a smut scene for a few days.


The Bet ReitaXEverybody

Reita took a deep breathe before he went into the practice room. Why had he ever agreed to that stupid bet in the first place? Besides, who really cared if he could fit the entire banana in his mouth anyway? He'd almost been able to do it though. Now he had to be a slave for the rest of the band for the day. He still couldn't believe Kai had recorded the entire bet and used it to blackmail him. Sighing, he opened the door and hoped that he had some dignity left when the day was over.  
"Look who finally showed, guys," Uruha said as he walked in.  
"You're late," Kai said handing him a box. "Go change into this."  
"Nani?" he asked.  
"We took a vote and decided you should start by cleaning the practice room. That's what you're going to wear while you do it," Ruki explained slowly, as if talking to a small child.  
"No way," he said shoving the box towards the smirking drummer. He had a bad feeling he knew what was in it.  
"You're our slave for the day. What we say goes. Now go change little slave," Aoi said in his ear.  
"I swear you guys are sick. When this is over," he started to say.  
"Go change!" everybody said.  
Reita stalked into the private bathroom in their practice room picturing what he'd like to do to the others at that moment. Smashing Kai's drums over his head would be fun. Using Aoi and Uruha's guitars as clubs on them sounded pretty good. Wrapping Ruki in the microphone cord and dropping him into a mob of screaming fangirls was his personal favorite though.  
He opened the box cautiously and groaned as he saw what was inside. Those sick bastards wanted him to wear a tiny little maid dress. He picked it up in disgust and saw there was more still in the box. A headband? Fishnet stockings and gloves? Stilettos!? A black scrap of lace that he was afraid was some kind of underwear.  
"Oh hell no," he said as he slammed the door open and thrust the box into Kai's arms. He grabbed his bag and started for the door.  
Aoi and Uruha grabbed his arms and stopped him. They pushed him back into the bathroom and Kai left the box on the counter after smacking him in the head with it. They shut him in and told him he had five minutes to change himself or they would do it for him. Smirking he pulled the offending outfit from the box and put it on over his own clothing. They were all standing around the door waiting for him when he came out for a second time. His smirk disappeared as he was wrestled to the floor. Kai and Uruha held him down as the other two stripped and then redressed him. They completely ignored the threats he screamed at him the entire time. He was going to kill them all, he decided as they let him up. "You were right, Ruki. It does look good on him," Aoi said as he eyed the furious bassist. "Now what should we have him clean first?"  
"How about the cobwebs that always end up in the corners up there?" Kai said as he pointed to the area behind his drum kit.  
For the next two hours Reita took orders from the others and cleaned the entire room. It probably wouldn't have been so bad if he wasn't always catching somebody looking up his skirt. He was never going to be able to enjoy seeing a panty shot again. He climbed off the counter in front mirror, finally finished removing all the lipstick and fingerprints from it. Ignoring the looks the others were giving him he looked around the room making sure he hadn't missed anything. He gave a satisfied nod and turned to tell the idiots that he was done cleaning and putting his own clothe back on. He never got the chance to say any of that as they circled around him. Was this how a deer felt when it was cornered by wolves? he wondered.  
"Um, guys? What are you doing?" he asked, trying to push past Ruki.  
"Not so fast," Aoi said grasping his arm. "Where were you going? You're still our slave for the rest of the day," Kai reminded him.  
"I'm done cleaning so I'm getting out of this stupid dress," he said as he tried to move away again.  
"But you look so good in it," Uruha laughed.  
"I told you he would," Ruki said as he eyed Reita again. "On your knees slave."  
"Why?" he asked getting worried.  
"Because you're the slave and I told you to get on your knees."  
"No. I don't trust you."  
"Looks like our little slave is going to be disobidient. I think we know to teach him a lesson."  
Aoi and Kai each took one of his arms and forced him to his knees in front of the vocalist. He looked up as he heard Ruki laugh wickedly. His eyes widened in alarm as the shorter man undid his pants, exposing his hard cock. Reita tried to get away from the hands holding him down but couldn't. "This isn't funny guys. Let me go," Reita screamed.  
"Not yet, slave," Ruki said. "You going to suck us all off."  
"The hell I will. I didn't agree to this shit."  
"You agreed to be our slave. Right, Kai?"  
"Yes he did," Kai said with a grin. His dimple seemed more evil than adorable at the moment. "I've got the whole thing recorded as evidence."  
"See, Rei-chan. You did agree."  
"Not to this shit!"  
"You're our slave remember? And starting now you're going to be our little sex slave."  
Reita opened his mouth to tell Ruki what he thought of that only to have the vocalists dick shoved in. He tried to pull away but Ruki held him in place by grasping his hair and tugging sharply. Reita couldn't see any way out of this so he settled for glaring daggers as Ruki began fucking his face. With the others cheering him on it didn't take long before Ruki tensed up and shot his load down the bassists throat. Reita gagged and before he could recover Uruha had traded places with Ruki. The guitarist wasn't any gentler than the vocalist had been. He rammed his cock into Reita's mouth and immediately began pumping like mad. His groans mixed with the renewed cheers from the others.  
Uruha put on a show for the others. Grinding his hips into the bassist as one hand held tight to the blonde hair while the other ran over his own chest. He threw his head back and screamed as he came, once again making Reita gag. This time the bassist was ready for what was coming and as soon as Kai released his arm he scrambled up and away.  
He only made it a few feet before Ruki tackled him from behind. Aoi pinned his legs to the ground by sitting on them. Uruha and Ruki grabbed his arms and forced him onto his hands and knees. Kai smirked down at him as he kneeled in front of the blonde. When Reita refused to open his mouth and suck the drummers cock Aoi flipped up the dress and smacked him on the ass. Hard. It was enough to make the bassist yelp and Kai took the opportunity and pushed past the already bruised lips. Unlike the others Kai was taking his time, slowly moving in and out of the bassists mouth. Aoi continued spanking the blonde, enjoying the muffled sounds coming from him and the way Kai shuddered as a result. "Don't look now Kai, but I think Aoi's getting a little impatient," Ruki laughed. The guitarist was stroking himself as he watched Kai leisurely playing with the blonde.  
"Grab my bag, Uruha," Kai said. "Side pocket. Other side pocket."  
"Oh really, Kai," Uruha said as he pulled out a small bottle of lube. "Do you always carry this around or is it just for today?"  
"It's always better to be prepared," the drummer said with a smile.  
Uruha handed the bottle to Aoi, who laughed evilly as he poured a generous amount into his hand. He slicked his throbbing member and reached down to spread the rest on Reita's now pink ass. The bassist starting struggling again when he realized what the dark haired guitarist had in mind. The others laughed as they held tighter and Kai groaned loudly. Aoi hooked a finger under the scrap of lace and pulled it aside, placing the head of his cock against the tight puckered hole. He pushed in slowly, groaning as the tight muscles clamped around him trying to force his cock out. Kai groaned as well as the sounds the bassist made involuntarily sent vibrations along his cock. When Aoi finally buried himself in the tight ass he started moving, matching his pace to that of the drummer. Every thrust of from Kai sent the bassist back onto Aoi's cock only to have the guitarist slam him forwards once more. After several minutes both men started panting as they neared their limit. Aoi slammed into the blonde and hissed as the muscles clamped down on his cock like a vice. He grinned wickedly as realized he had found Reita's sweet spot and pounded into it harder. This set off a chain reaction of groans from all three men. Kai threw his head back as he came hard, filling the bassists throat with cum for a third time. Aoi quickly followed the drummer into ecstasy, spilling his seed in Reita's ass. "Damn, that was hot," Ruki said as he rubbed himself.  
"Poor Rei-chan's still ready to go," teased Uruha as he pointed out the fact that the bassist was hard too.  
"Well," Kai said looking at his watch. "There's still five hours left before 'practice' ends today."  
"I never imagined that all this would happen when Ruki told me I should bet Reita to do that thing with the banana," Uruha said happily.  
Ruki laughed at the look of dismay on Reita's face as he grabbed the bottle of lube. 


End file.
